Rumour has it
by tabsolanya
Summary: Minerva is not amused by the school's latest rumours. Not at all. [MMRH]


Titel: Rumour has it

Pairing: MMRH

Summary: Minerva is not amused by the school's latest rumours. Not at all.

Author's Notes: So, this is my first take on HP-fanfiction ever and as well my first time writing in english. As i'm not a native speaker, advise is badly needed and comments are highly appreciated, but please be careful with use of open fire.

Disclaimer: All credits go to J.K. Rowling, I don't own anything, nor do I intend making money. Not really surprising, hu?

* * *

With a glance at the grandfather clock in her quarters, Minerva put down her quill and decided she was done with marking for today. She refilled her tea cup once more and leaned back, letting her gaze carry out of the window. The weather was dreadful today, even by Scottish standards. However, she was not surprised at all, when she noticed two red-dressed figures hovering above the quidditch pitch. Frowning, she left her cozy quarters and hurried outside the castle.

"Potter! Weasley! Do I really have to remind you of curfew?", Minerva asked, annoyance evident in her voice, even though she was indeed fond of the latest improvements of her house's quidditch team. "But, Professor, we were just practicing for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw, you know...", "I appreciate that, Potter, I really do, but I won't have the two of you lose any more house points for breaking the laws this term and as a plus, none of you is going to help your team if you have to stay in bed due to a cold, you see? So hurry up. Madam Hooch should have told you the very same thing", she added, surveying the pitch, "Mind telling me where she is? Shouldn't she be supervising your training?"

Harry shrugged. "Ro- errm, Madam Hooch left about half an hour ago, I think. Said something about an appointment with the headmaster. Would that have something to do with those rumours? You know, with her leaving school by the end of term and so on? Because, well, that would suck. I mean, who will be refering the matches then? Please, don't tell me its _Snape_!" Minervas slight amusement at the beginning of Potter's rambled speech – trust Rolanda to make her students call her by her first name – was immediately transfigured into a sceptical frown. "Well, I haven't heard anything about her leaving Hogwarts and as I am Deputy Headmistress, I'm sure such news would'nt have passed without me knowing. After all, I guess ist's just that: a rumour -"

"Right," Ronald Weasley interrupted her grinning sheepishly, "maybe there's more to it than that. I mean, Hooch actually has had lots of _appointments _with good ol' Dumbledore lately, hasn't she, Harry?!" Breathing in sharply, Minerva managed to shoot her students one of her infamous glares, adding "don't be ridiculous, Weasley! And now, both of you better get back to your common room in an instant. You know, I don't mind taking points off my own house." Realizing there were no further warnings required, she herself turned on her heels and headed back towards the castle.

It was not until much later when she found herself in the corridor that led to the Headmaster's office. All the way up there she had been wondering about the things her pupils had just told her. Ridiculous rumours, nothing more, right? Rolanda would have told her if she intended to leave, after all she was her best friend. And Weasley's accusement of her having an affair with Albus - heavens, if that lad used his energy in classes instead of making up gossip, perhaps he might be able to stand up to his brilliant brothers.

An opening door called for her attention. Not exactly knowing why, she suddenly felt the need to hide behind a statue. 'What am I doing? Behaving like a first year, sneaking round corners, eavesdropping on other people's conversations', she scolded herself. Nevertheless, she could not help to have a look around the corner. The boys had been true, there was Rolanda, standing right in front of Albus' office. Minerva noticed that Ro hat obviously taken some time to change her apparel before paying Albus a visit. Judging by her apperance, this had to be some kind of speial occasion, Rolanda looked just _stunning_ in her scarlet silk robes. Maybe Ronald wasn't so wrong after all... Minerva shook her head, annoyed by her own thoughts. This was utterly ridicoulous, she'd better be leaving. However, she stayed, berating herself for her inapropriate nosiness. Sneaking just a tiny step – or five - towards the two colleagues, she was finally able to catch up with their conversation.

"You better take your broom with you next time, Rolanda, so you can leave through the window. People talk, you know", the Headmaster said, a hint of amusement audible in his voice. Rolanda chuckled. "you know, I would have, if it weren't for the poor weather conditions, Albus. But I better hurry up now, before we geht caught. Thank you for the delightful evening and... everything", her grin broadened. "Oh, anytime, dear. But now I have to bid you good night. I guess we both could use a good snatch of sleep." "Indeed, Albus. Sweet dreams", with a last wink Rolanda turned around and headed off towards her quarters.

Minerva was positively aghast by the scenario she had just witnessed. Could this really...? No, she would have noticed. Would she? Her mind skipped as all sorts of emotions welled up inside her stomach. No, this was not happening. She needed to pull herself together. She needed to...

It was only seconds later, when Rolanda felt a firm grasp on her shoulder, turning her around and pinning her against the corridor's cold stone wall. "What the _f..._ Minerva?! What on earth are you up to?". "Guess what, I was just about to ask you the same", the animagus hissed. Rolanda arched an eyebrow. "Care to explain? And would you _please_ be so kind to release me? That's my bad shoulder, you priss!" _This_ was not funny. Not at all.

Minerva felt a slight blush of embarassment creeping up her cheeks. She did not mean to be so rough. Actually, she did not even know, what she _did_ mean to be at all. She immediately let go of Rolanda's shoulder, still struggling to regain composure. After what felt like eternity to her, she finally managed to express her thoughts. "I have seen you. Leaving Albus' chambers, that is. And I happened to overhear your little conversation. Ro, what's going on between the two of you? And why didn't you – I mean, I thought we were..."

She stopped when she was interrupted by an amused giggle, which quickly evolved into genuine laughter. "Min, well I ever! Did you really think...? Me and Albus! Gosh, he's my best friend! We were having a good time, going shopping, he gave me some advise on... _personal issues_, you see? But wait, are you jealous?" Rolanda shot her friend a scrutinizing look, "Oh, poor Min! You do have a thing for him, don't you?" "No, Ro, I actu-" Minerva tried to interject, but Ro interrupted her again. "But Min, it's Albus we're talking about. He's as gay as they get, did that never occur to you?"

"_Rolanda Xiomara Hoch!_ Will you just stop rambling and start listening?! This is not about Albus. Not at all." Before Rolanda could even process what Minerva hat just revealed to her, she found herself pushed against the wall once again, as thin lips fiercely met her own. When they finally parted, both panting for breath, Rolanda smirked. "Not at all, I see."

The very next morning in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were enjoying their breakfast, when suddenly a tiny origamy owl landed on the Gryffindor Table right in front of them. As Harry unfolded it, it revealed a small note:

_Well done, boys. _

_- A.D._

* * *

**A/N pt. II:** I hope, I did the rating thing right? And I'm still struggling with the editing... hmmph. Help?!


End file.
